


More Like A Lover

by anavidfanficreader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Steve Rogers, But Everyone is Gay - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Minor Destiel, Minor Sabriel, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov is not an assassin, Natasha Romanov needs a girlfriend, Plot Twist, The Bachelorette - Freeform, The Dating Game, They're All Gay, but he's supportive, clint and laura are siblings, good luck, i dont know what im writing, i mean i think it is, is that a thing?, it's kind of a slow burn, loki is a little annoying, natasha romanov needs love, or is she, the avengers are friends, the avengers don't exist, they are not married, they're all adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavidfanficreader/pseuds/anavidfanficreader
Summary: "You need to go on a date.""No, Clint, I don't. Anyways, there's no gay girls around.""Oh, you want to bet on that, Natasha Romanov?"***In which Natasha hasn't had a girlfriend in a long long time, so Clint sets her up.





	1. You Need A Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ship fanfiction, so bear with me here.

For teenage girls and young women, going on a date meant excitement, it meant spending hours getting ready, and it meant something. For Natasha Romanov, however, she didn't see the point. Or maybe it wasn't that, maybe she just needed to actually go on one, instead of studying, going to work, sleeping and repeating. 

One day, her best friend of all time, Clint Barton, barged into her apartment. "I think you need to go on a date."

Natasha sighed. "No, Clint, I don't. Besides there aren't any gay girls around." That was another thing, Natasha Romanov wasn't into guys in the romantic way, she only liked girls that way, and after all, there were too many people who frowned upon those people. 

"You want to bet on that, Natasha Romanov?" Clint smirked, and she knew that he had an idea, and it was too late to stop him. 

"No, I don't. Now Clint Barton, get the heck out of my apartment before I make you leave."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" 

"I'm still Russian, you know. I'm no assassin, but I can still kick your butt."

"Whatever, whatever. I'm going to go, but when I come back, girl will I have something for you."

***  
Nat didn't give much thought to what Clint said, and would always stay stuff like that. He had set up everyone in their friend group with their current partner. Steve, Tony, and Bucky were in a relationship, and Thor and Bruce were dating. In his mind, the only person left was Natasha. In an attempt to get Clint to stop being a matchmaker, Nat tried to set him up on a date. 

"You know this won't work out, Nat. Laura-" his sister- "needs my help raising her children. I can't abandon her. There's two and a third's on the way."

"Fine. As always, give my love to Laura and the kids." She whispered the next part. "Tell her that I would be honored if she named the third child after me." 

But that evening, when Natasha was on her bed, watching Netflix, surrounded by leftover pizza and chips, she heard a knock on her door. She paused her show, rolling off her bed and brushing the crumbs off her close as she walked across the apartment to open the door. 

"I'm here for Natasha Romanov" A woman with beautiful brown hair, porcelain skin and much too pretty light green eyes said. 

"That-that's me." Natasha stuttered, in complete awe of the actual supermodel standing in front of her. "And you are?"

"Didn't the man, Clive, I think it was, tell you?" Natasha shook her head, feeling naked in her pajamas. 

"Well that's a shame. I'm Bela Talbot, and I'm taking you out on a date, tonight." She glanced at her fancy watch, which looked to be worth no less than a grand. "In fact, our date is scheduled to begin in seven minutes and forty three seconds. Can you get ready in that time?" 

Natasha nodded. "Of course. Do you know where we're going?" 

"Not at all. Clive said it was a supposed to be a surprise." 

Natasha tried to smile at Bela in a way that would make the situation any less awkward before she closed the door. "Shucknuggets. Okay, how hard can this be. I have about seven minutes to get ready with a freaking supermodel." She paused quickly, writing a note on a sheet of paper. "Natasha: reminder to yell at Clint tomorrow." She went through her entire closet, trying to find something to wear. She decided to wear a black strapless dress and a gold necklace with an arrow on it, that was a present from Clint. 

With her outfit, she put on a pair of flats (she didn't know what Clint was planning, but there was no way that she was going to wear high heeled shoes. She left and locked her apartment, making sure she wasn't forgetting everything, to find Bela waiting for her right on the other side of the door. 

"You look wow, just wow. Clive said you hadn't been on a date in forever, and it's clearly not because of your looks. So, why is it?"

"I don't know, I just don't think I've ever found the one. You know what I mean, being a girl who likes girls." 

"I guess. Clive said he'd text you where we're going. Has he texted you yet?" 

"I don't think so," Natasha said, shaking her head. She mentally cursed herself, realizing that she left her apartment without even thinking of her hair. Given her luck, it was a hot red mess on her head. "Bela, do you have a mirror I could borrow, I just need to check something."

"I should, just give me a second." Bela stopped, searching her (expensive) purse. She handed the mirror to Natasha, who did her best to fix her hair the best she could. She handed the mirror back.

"This is certainly going to be interesting," she said as her phone buzzed, telling the two women where their date was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

When Natasha came home from her date with Bela, her makeup smeared and her dress and flats killing her, Clint was already there, waiting. 

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Clint asked excitedly. "Tell me everything!" 

"Horribly." Natasha walked over to her bed and collapsed. "I snapped. I yelled at her for calling you Clive one too many times. She also called me Nathaniel, Natalie, and Mariana." 

"Mariana? But that's not even close to your name?" Clint bore a look of confusion on his face.

"Exactly. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep while I can. I have work tomorrow." 

"Right," Clint had said offhandedly, as if he was already planning something.

Natasha walked into her bathroom, attempting to wipe off all of her makeup. "So, how are Cooper and Lila? Do they miss their dad?" 

"Not really, I don't think." Clint said, his mouth pretty obviously full. 

"Clint?" Natasha asked, using a towel to dry the sweat out of her hair. 

A sound like yeah came out of his mouth, and Natasha continued. "Are you eating my pizza?" 

"Maybe," Clint started. "I'm sorry, okay. I'll tell you about your next date, just not her name, okay?" 

"You better say a whole lot more about it before you're forgiven." Natasha said, coming out of her bathroom, back in her pajamas. "Now screw sleep, tell me everything. Every little detail." 

"So she's a friend of Phil Coulson's.

Natasha tilted her head, as if trying to use the second to figure out who it might be. "Tony's Phil Coulson, the agent? Phil Coulson, the one who met Bruce Banner's boyfriend before all of us, Phil Coulson?" 

"That's the only Phil Coulson I know." Clint smirked. 

"That's it? That's all you're going to give me. Not her age, not her hair colour, not her job?" 

"Nat," Clint started. "You're too smart for your own good. If I tell you another word about her or where you're going, you'll know who she is and the next two candidates." 

"There's two more candidates?" Nat asked. "Clint, come on. I don't need a girlfriend that badly."

"Yes, yes you do."

\\\

So, they talked, and they watched Netflix while watching pizza and all was forgotten until morning. But then, when Natasha woke up, twenty minutes before her first lecture started. Nat woke up, disheveled and next to Clint. 

"Clint, Clint." Nat sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. "Dude, come on, wake up. I'm going to be late for my lecture!"

Clint drowsily opened his eyes. "Go on to your lecture, I'll leave on my own. Don't worry, I won't take anything."

"You know what'd happen if you do."Nat half-smiled, before running to bathroom to get ready. Nine minutes later, she was dressed, her hair and makeup was done, and she had everything she needed for her classes. She knew she was going to be late, but hoped to miss as little as possible. "Never again, she muttered, locking her apartment with Clint still asleep in her bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter two, and don't worry, I'll be posting once every two weeks (at the very least). Will it be good, now that's something I can't say.


End file.
